


My brother and I

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, M/M, Yaoi, brother x brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is in love with his brother, Itachi, and has sexual urges for him. Will they work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother and I

**Author's Note:**

> For the-queen-of-itasasu on Tumblr

Itasasu  
Sasuke sat nervously at the kotatsu. A nervous Sasuke wasn’t very common. It had been three years since the clan elders and spoken with the council and settled the quarrel with the Uchiha. They had come to a peaceful agreement, albeit shaky.  
A while before that Sasuke had realised his romantic feelings for his brother Itachi, and when Itachi had come home with the good news of the pact, he couldn’t control himself. Itachi was 5 years older than 14 year-old Sasuke, but Sasuke didn’t think at the time. His parents had gone out with the adults to celebrate and he was home with Itachi.   
When Itachi told him the news, Sasuke felt so happy. He threw himself at Itachi and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn’t remember much after that. Only the sheer hurt he felt when Itachi pushed him off. Then the embarrassment he felt all bottled up in his preteen body. Then surprise and hope when Itachi told him to wait. Wait until he was even legal for all of that. Itachi rolled his eyes as he walked into his room.  
But Itachi assumed this was a prank, so he played along, but he was wrong. 

The peaceful pact remained and tension between the council and the Uchiha had eased, leaving Danzo to his own devices. Today was the anniversary and he Uchiha adults were celebrating and Itachi had gone with them. But he told them and Sasuke that he had an ANBU mission to prepare for so he’d have to come home early.  
Sasuke balled his fists. He felt that his Big Brother was lying about the mission and he wanted to see Sasuke. But he wouldn’t know. He’d done everything he could to relax and wait to see what would happen. But he was so nervous that the bath and soothing tea he’d had all seemed to sweat through him.

He heard the door slide open and someone’s shoes fell to the floor.   
Itachi was home.  
Of course he’s home, he said he would be, Sasuke scolded himself.   
Itachi entered the room and sat at the kotatsu. There was silence. Sasuke could feel his Big Brothers eyes upon him. Sasuke turned to scowl at him, but Itachi’s smile stopped any expression.   
“I’m home.”  
“Clearly.”  
Silence.   
“You are 17, right?”  
“…Yes.”  
Itachi smiled even more.  
Sometimes Sasuke really didn’t act his age, but maybe only around Itachi.

“Do I get a kiss tonight, Sasuke?”  
Sasuke blushed tomato red. He turned his head straight and looked down at the table. His feelings for Itachi hadn’t lessened throughout time. If anything, they’d grown.   
“If…if you want me to,” he said in an even tone.  
There was a rustle as Itachi moved to sit next to Sasuke.   
“That’d be nice.” The underlying humour was a tad insulting.  
The embarrassment was back. But Sasuke did really want to kiss him. So quickly he turned his head and lightly pecked Itachi. Itachi quickly reached up and gripped Sasuke’s chin. He pulled him closer and kissed him. He adored his cute little brother, and the chaste kiss was cute.  
Sasuke shivered from the crown of his head to the backs of his heels.   
He felt it deeply that his Big Brother wanted him.  
He reached up and wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  
Sasuke felt that he shouldn’t, they shouldn’t be doing this, but… this is what he wanted.

“Sasuke- why- why do you want this,” murmured Itachi between kisses. Sasuke leaned back pulling Itachi down with him. His back rested flat on the matted floor. He gripped Itachi’s collar in his fingers tightly, pulling him closer.  
“Sasuke stop.”  
Sasuke let Itachi pull away, only a little bit though.  
“For the same reason I kissed you three years ago…you rejected me but, you said to do it later. You want this too?”  
“I never said that… I thought...”  
He’d thought it was Sasuke messing around. Sasuke blushed pink and sealed his lips. Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn’t give up his feelings without provocation. Itachi was only playing with Sasuke because he was curious, but this was kind of nice.  
Wait…what?

Sasuke trembled. He really wanted Itachi. It was all happening fast, but he liked that.  
“Itachi…”  
Sasuke turned his head to look at Itachi, whose own face was mere inches from his own.  
“Big brother…I love you.”  
Sasuke’s blushed deepened when Itachi looked him in the eyes.   
“I love you too, Sasuke. I think you’re confusing different types of love. That doesn’t mean we have to-,”  
“I don’t love you like a brother, Itachi. I’m in love you and I want to have sex with you!”  
Sasuke yanked Itachi back to him and kissed him deeply.

Itachi was surprised. That kiss three years ago, was a joke and that Sasuke was having fun. But this…?  
He heard a little moan come from Sasuke’s throat felt his chest move as Sasuke exhaled deeply through his nose. Sasuke’s arms slipped around Itachi’s neck and his hands rested on his shoulder blades and the back of Itachi’s head. Sasuke gently pulled Itachi’s hair from its binding cord, and it fell free over his shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through his brother’s smooth, long hair.   
Itachi was losing his composure. This actually felt really good, but he was doing this with his little brother. Maybe he should just go with and see what happens...  
Or maybe no-   
“Big Brother… I want you.” 

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi’s hips, forcing him closer, gently grinding him through their clothes. He pushed his tongue into Itachi’s mouth and kissed him. He couldn’t go through another rejection again. He felt tears prick his eyes from the pain of the memory. Once was bad enough, so this time he would make Itachi love him.   
For a seventeen-year-old, he was sometimes such a schoolgirl.  
Itachi pulled away, forcing Sasuke to the floor. No more nonsense. Itachi was about to tell Sasuke to stop but… 

Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed and there were large, shiny tears rimming his eyes. He was breathing somewhat heavily through his mouth, and there was a small trail of saliva on his chin. His shoulders and chest heaved in breathing and his duck-ass hair splayed down onto the floor.

He looked so…fuck-able.

Sasuke felt and profuse nudge against his crotch. He realised very quickly that Itachi was hard. Itachi pulled his hands from Sasuke and braced himself against the floor. His eyes burned into Sasuke’s. What had possessed Itachi’s body to do this?   
“Big brother…”  
Itachi swooped down and kissed Sasuke, pushing his mouth open with his own. He wormed his tongue inside Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke pushed is tongue against Itachi’s. It felt so good. Itachi gripped the hem of Sasuke’s shirt and pulled it up. The intense embrace broke when Itachi pulled Sasuke’s shirt over his shoulder and then his head. He stopped at Sasuke’s wrists. Itachi tightly bound the bundle of a shirt around Sasuke’s wrists and then the leg of the small kotatsu table.

This felt so good. Sasuke wrapped his legs even tighter around Itachi’s hips and ground his cloth-bound erection against Itachi’s with more force than before. He went to stroke Itachi’s hair but couldn’t move his hands.  
Itachi’s lips moved from Sasuke’s, down to his chin, then his jaw. He went down past neck and past Sasuke’s collarbone.  
“Itachi…”  
Sasuke cried out when Itachi gently started sucking on a sensitive, pert nipple. His back arched and relaxed with his panting. His eyes were squeezed shut and he felt like his entire body was blushing. He felt Itachi’s teeth gently nipping him.  
He felt his every cell turn erogenous.

“This just won’t do.”  
Itachi pulled himself off of Sasuke.  
“Itachi,” Sasuke panted, “Why are you sto-“  
Sasuke noticed that Itachi’s cheeks were pink and he was breathing a bit heavily. Itachi sat straight up on Sasuke’s hips and pulled his shirt off. His body was beautiful.  
Itachi was beautiful.  
Itachi’s hands went down to Sasuke’s pyjama shorts and pulled the elastic waistband down over Sasuke’s hips, his erection, then down his thighs.  
Sasuke turned his face into his bicep and his cheeks, if possible, burned even redder. Not as much to cover himself with now. He pulled his legs closer to his body so Itachi could remove his cotton shorts.   
The shorts fell to the floor, and within seconds, so did Itachi’s pants.  
Itachi pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s temple. Sasuke smiled and turned his head to look at Itachi. They smiled lovingly at each other. Soft kisses and pecks were exchanged while Itachi pulled his and Sasuke’s undergarments off. 

Sasuke suddenly felt very exposed and a bit uncomfortable.  
He moaned when Itachi gripped Sasuke’s erection in his left hand and started to pump him. Itachi nipped and suckled Sasuke’s nipples while his free hand ran along Sasuke’s lower torso. His hand sending plots of Sasuke’s waist, obliques and navel to his memory map of Sasuke’s body.   
His hands slipped faster and gripped Sasuke’s cock tighter, gently pulling Sasuke’s hips with him. Sasuke’s member felt so long and hot in Itachi’s hand.   
Sasuke’s crying out and moaning echoed in the house.  
It was a good thing that every other Uchiha was asleep, drinking or drunk out of comprehension.  
Itachi’s lips left a trial of wet kisses down Sasuke’s torso and stopped at his belly button.

Itachi pushed his tongue onto Sasuke’s navel and licked him in the crease of his abdominal muscles. Sasuke’s happy trail was wet. His cock was starting to get wet too.  
Itachi stopped his hand and held Sasuke’s prick still.   
“Sasuke, are you okay?”  
Sasuke was panting and gasping and had threads of saliva down his chin. He nodded, completely incoherent. This was Sasuke’s first time, as far as Itachi knew, so he didn’t want to go overboard.  
Sasuke’s phallic limb twitched when he felt the tip of Itachi’s tongue trace the head of it. Sasuke almost yelled when he felt Itachi take his member in his mouth. He licked up and down around his cock. Sasuke’s hip thrust into Itachi’s mouth involuntarily.  
“I-I’m s-sorry,” Sasuke panted out.  
With great effort, Sasuke stayed his hips and let a slightly stunned Itachi continue working on his body. Sasuke’s torso moved up and down from the floor with his heavy breathing. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air.  
He felt Itachi’s hands squeeze his hips, making him cry out even more.  
This felt amazing.

Itachi slurped and suckled at Sasuke’s prick, his head bobbing at a steady pace. He transferred his hands from Sasuke’s hips to the inside of his thighs and pushed them further apart. He squeezed Sasuke’s flesh, spilling it between his clawing fingers. A subtly cloying taste filled Itachi’s mouth. Pre-cum dripped from Itachi’s mouth and down onto Sasuke’s crotch. Itachi took his mouth from Sasuke’s prick and started to nip and bite at his thighs. His right hand groped back to Sasuke’s member and resumed his handwork; using Sasuke’s cum as a lubricant. Sasuke’s sounds were only becoming more and more loud and sexy.  
Little red spots and hand patches marked Sasuke’s thighs. Itachi drew his tongue along the left crease line of Sasuke’s hips. He licked and sucked, leaving red spots and small bruises.   
Itachi’s free hand moved down past Sasuke’s cock to the little bud of his ass. Wishing he had an ample amount of lubricant, Itachi pressed a digit of his mid finger through the little hairless slit of Sasuke’s virgin hole.

Sasuke’s eyes flew open and gasped as he felt Itachi’s finger slip inside of him. The movement stopped.  
“Are you okay, Sasuke?” Itachi murmured against Sasuke’s inner thigh.   
“Yeah…I just…wasn’t…” Sasuke panted quietly, loving the vibrations that Itachi’s words sent through his leg.   
“If you’re ready now, I’d like to keep going.”  
“Um…Itachi…could…” Sasuke stumbled on his words as his ass tightened around Itachi’s finger, increasing erogenous contact.  
Itachi looked at him with dark, lusty eyes.  
“ …A lubricant or… lotion…please?”  
Itachi slinked off briefly and returned from the bathroom with a full bottle of baby oil. If he had his way, the whole bottle would be used before the night drew its close.  
He was about to coat his fingers with the fluid when an idea occurred. 

Itachi dropped down, his face nearing Sasuke’s tight ass. He hesitated for moment, and then he made his move. Itachi drew his tongue flat across Sasuke’s entrance.  
Sasuke’s choked on a breath. His young adult body shivered.   
“Again…”  
Itachi dipped the tip of his tongue into Sasuke’s ass and moved it in circles. Then, gently as he could, Itachi speared Sasuke with his tongue.   
Sasuke’s muscles contracted around Itachi’s tongue.  
Sasuke shuddered. Being rimmed felt really good. But… he wanted Itachi to fuck him.   
“…Too long, Itachi,” Sasuke panted out, rolling his hips.  
Itachi pulled his tongue out of Sasuke and moved up to kiss him.

He dribbled lubricant on his fingers and on Sasuke’s entrance, causing him to groan. Itachi massaged the oil into the supple skin of Sasuke’s hole. Itachi drew his tongue across Sasuke’s lower lip and slipped his forefinger inside Sasuke. His finger was almost crushed by Sasuke’s contracting muscles. He pulled his finger in and out of Sasuke’s butt, gently prying him loose. He added a second finger, increasing girth. He curled his fingers and searched for that spot. Itachi swallowed a half-scream from Sasuke’s mouth as his fingers brushed the prostate. He pushed in a third finger. Itachi flexed and scissored with his fingers, stretching Sasuke.  
“Itachi… I’m close.”  
His other hand set the oil bottle on the table and pumped Sasuke’s erection until he could feel Sasuke’s thighs tremble. He moved his lips from Sasuke’s to his erection. He took the organ in his mouth, deeper and deeper, relishing in Sasuke’s cries.  
Sasuke practically sobbed Itachi’s name as his head bobbed, feeling Sasuke’s erection hitting his throat each time. He gagged a bit, but didn’t care. 

“Itachi!”  
Sasuke came, hard.  
Itachi almost choked, but swallowed most everything he got. He pulled his fingers loose from Sasuke’s ass as reached down to stroke himself. With a quiet moan, he came on the floor. He moved back to Sasuke’s mouth and licked away the thin drool strands. Sasuke’s tongue attacked Itachi’s and they battled. Itachi’s hand went to stroke Sasuke’s softening cock, making it harden in a matter of movements. 

In the play of tongues, Itachi moved his body so that he knelt between Sasuke’s bent legs. Sasuke shuddered when he felt the head of Itachi’s member nudge his anus. Itachi moved Sasuke’s legs so that they draped over is shoulders. Itachi scooped his arms round Sasuke’s outer thighs and gripped his hips to steady them.

They locked eyes and Itachi pushed himself full hilt into Sasuke.  
Sasuke cried out in pain and his walls clenched tightly. His tears fell and he breathed deeply, half sobbing, to try and relax his body.  
“I’m so sorry Sasuke,” Itachi whispered moving his torso down to kiss a whimpering Sasuke’s tears away. He was careful to keep his hips still.

They stayed in that position for a good minute. 

Both brothers groaned when Sasuke’s ass relaxed and loosened, the pain relieved.  
“Move, please, move,” Sasuke practically begged.  
Itachi sighed as he pulled out, only leaving the head inside. He thrust in hard. Sasuke cried out, but in pleasure, not pain.  
Itachi repeated the process three, four, five times.  
Itachi straightened his back. 

“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No…don’t stop”

They fell into a rhythm. Itachi thrust into Sasuke, while gripping Sasuke’s hips and slamming them against himself.  
Sasuke crossed his ankles at the back of Itachi’s head and curled his toes and fingers. He eagerly thrust his body against Itachi’s.  
His hands gripped the leg of the table hard enough to whiten his knuckles and make is tendons apparent. Sasuke’s eyes scrunched shut and his eyebrows were high on his forehead. His pink-lipped mouth had fallen open long ago, releasing loud sounds of sexual ecstasy. 

The erotic sound of sweaty hips slapping against sweaty hamstrings with a fast hard, pace filled the air, contributing the music of their sex.

Itachi angled his hips and searched for the best spot he could find.  
Quite accidentally, Itachi slammed full force right into Sasuke’s prostate.  
The reaction was amazing.

Sasuke screamed lustily and his whole body tensed. His face twisted in pleasure. He thrust forcefully against Itachi’s body trying to prolong the mind-cleaning experience.

A somewhat predatorial and lusty expression enveloped Itachi’s face when his brain burned the image of Sasuke’s pleasure-filled being into his memory. Itachi needed to see that aroused and pleasured ‘little’ brother of his underneath him again.   
He gripped Sasuke’s hips force fully and pistoned his hips into the same spot.  
Sasuke bit his lip trying to hold back the pleasure-filled screams that seared his throat, met with only partial success.  
“Don’t hold back, baby brother,” rasped Itachi, staring at the closed and wrinkled pale blue-purple eyelids that covered Sasuke’s onyx eyes.

Itachi slammed into that spot again, silently urging him to be loud. A loud sound of pleasure tore from Sasuke’s throat. 

Itachi gripped Sasuke’s hips tight enough to bruise as he slammed his dick into that spot over and over again.  
Sasuke cried out in pleasure loudly every time. His head turned from side to side and his lungs heaved.  
Every time Itachi hit that spot with the merciless force he applied, the pleasure caused Sasuke’s ass walls to clench down and hold Itachi’s member in place. When Itachi pulled out the, muscled loosened in expectation of another pounding of which Sasuke’s butt would willing receive.

Every time Sasuke’s ass clenched on his dick, Itachi groaned. His eyes could barely stay open to soak up the image of Sasuke before him; sweaty, aroused, moaning and pleasure-filled.

Sasuke’s eyes cracked open and they held eye-contact even as Itachi pounded into Sasuke, dragging his nails across his thighs and massaging the moist, but lean, flesh.

“Itachi,” Sasuke moaned.   
“I-I’m gonna…,” he choked out his words between pants and sounds of pleasure.  
Suddenly his lust-glazed eyes were wide.  
“Itachi, I’m gonna cum!” he cried out.

One of Itachi hands moved from Sasuke’s thighs and pumped his much ignored, bouncing erection.

The double stimulation was too much for Sasuke to handle. This was his first and he hadn’t much experience, save from the advice from an unbelievably accepting Naruto.

A few more thrusts, a few more strokes and that was it.

Sasuke’s head smacked against the floor and his lower back arched into Itachi as he screamed Itachi’s name. His cum ribboned from his spent dick and splashed against Itachi’s abdominals and Sasuke’s hips and navel.

Itachi groaned Sasuke’s name loudly when he felt Sasuke’s walls clench him so hard that he couldn’t move.  
The pressure from Sasuke’s snug ass, the witnessing of Sasuke’s orgasm and hearing his own name made into a sinful and beautiful exclamation all mixed to trigger his sweet orgasm.

Itachi unloaded his seed into his Sasuke, marking him…placing ownership in his brother so no one else could have him.

Using the last of his strength, Itachi gently set Sasuke’s well-used body on the floor and untied his wrists. He pulled his softening cock from Sasuke’s ass and watched as his seed dripped down from him. 

The brothers lay there resting and gently kissing while their post-sex bliss slowly faded away.  
…

Itachi picked up a semi-conscious Sasuke in him arms and carried him to his bedroom. He set Sasuke on his own sheet and walked back into the eating room and collected their clothes. He pulled his pants on and slung the remaining clothes over one arm.

Itachi walked into the hall and reached to the top of a cupboard and grabbed a clean, warm large blanket. He then went to the laundry and set their clothes in the hamper.

He walked back into Sasuke’s room and found his tired brother lying on his side wearing a fresh pair of pants.  
Sasuke seemed to perk up lightly when Itachi lay next to him on the bed and covered them with the blanket. He snuggled his oni-chan and lightly pecked his neck.

Sasuke frowned when his brain engaged. He started to panic when he thought about things.

“What’s the matter Sasuke?” asked Itachi quietly.   
“Itachi…what are we now? We do we do? What about other people…” Sasuke trailed off.

Itachi was tempted to say this was Sasuke’s fault, but he could blame his brothers hormones for this.

“Sasuke, we are brothers, boyfriends and lovers. We go on with our relationship as it. Treat each other like a brother, boyfriend or lover depending on the situation.”

“You came to that conclusion quickly, considering you didn’t want this.”  
Itachi chuckled.

“As for other people, who cares? They aren’t a part of this relationship; there is no reason for them to have an opinion. Or even know that we have a relationship that isn’t brotherhood.”  
Itachi lifted Sasuke’s head to look him in the eyes.  
“We love each other, and love isn’t always romantic Sasuke. Love is an intense emotion of affection that is felt for another person or object.”  
“I love you Sasuke.”

Sasuke softened.  
“What about our parents?”  
“Who are barely home? Like I said, it’s our relationship, not theirs.”  
Sasuke smiled, placated.  
He snuggled into the crook of Itachi’s neck.  
“I love you too, Itachi.”

Itachi chuckled.   
“Sasuke, for someone who’s nearly an adult, you can be very schoolgirl-ish.”  
Sasuke frowned and bit Itachi’s neck, which hurt him but Itachi laughed nonetheless.

Their arms found their way around each other and palms rested on backs.  
“’Tachi,” Sasuke murmured, nearly asleep.   
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sasuke.”


End file.
